


The Looking Glass

by obidalanetwork_archivist



Category: Star Wars, Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst, Complete, Movie: Star Wars: Attack of the Clones
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-03-17
Updated: 2008-03-17
Packaged: 2021-03-06 22:42:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,501
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26246602
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/obidalanetwork_archivist/pseuds/obidalanetwork_archivist
Summary: Amidala is ill and she needs the Jedi's help if she ever hopes to survive . . .
Collections: Obidala Network





	The Looking Glass

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Nadia, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [Obidala Network](https://fanlore.org/wiki/Obidala_Network) and was moved to the AO3 as part of the Open Doors project in 2020. I tried to reach out to all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are the creator and would like to claim this work, please contact me using the e-mail address on [Obidala Network’s collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/obidalanetwork/profile).  
> Disclaimers: All characters belong to George Lucas. Rats.
> 
> Author's Note: Amidala is 23, Anakin is 18, Obi-Wan is 34.

Amidala laid in bed, her covers and nightgown drenched in sweat. Her hair was a mess of tangles knotted to each other. She ached all over, and just breathing hurt her.

Physicians came to examine her from all over Naboo. They could not tell her what was happening to her. They didn't know. It was nothing they had ever seen before. The only thing they could tell her was that she was dying.

Sabe sent a transmission to the Jedi Temple against the Queen's wishes. The handmaiden informed Obi-Wan Kenobi and young Anakin Skywalker of the Queen's condition. Without hesitation, they agreed to come.

It would be so good to see them again. she thought. Even just for a moment. She just wished it was under different circumstances. She secretly hoped that the Jedi could tell her what was wrong. She felt her strength drained, and hoped that she would live to see another day.

Anakin rushed into the palace. "Where is she!" he demanded.

The guards looked at him in unease, their blasters at the ready.

"Anakin," Obi-Wan warned. "I apologize for my apprentice's behavior. We were informed of her Highness's condition by Sabe and were requested to come right away."

One of the guards nodded. "Come with me."

"I can take them to see her," Sabe announced. She turned to look at the two Jedi. "Thank you for coming so quickly."

"How is she?" Anakin asked.

Sabe looked grim. "I'm afraid that she's gotten worse. She is too weak to move, and any food or form of nutrients is not staying down."

She lead them through the palace and continued. "She is drinking liquids to keep hydrated, but that's the only thing that we have been able to get into her."

"How long has she been like this?" Kenobi questioned.

"Almost two weeks," Sabe whispered.

Obi-Wan exchanged a concerned look with Anakin.

The party approached Amidala's chambers. Sabe gingerly rapped on the door. "Your Highness?"

A faint voice came from the room. "Yes?"

"You have some visitors."

"Let them in."

Sabe opened the door.

Obi-Wan and Anakin entered the room. It was dark; the drapes were pulled back and shadows were cast through the room. Amidala lay in her bed, covers pulled down to her waist.

Anakin stared in shock as he came to look at Amidala. Her usual healthy face was now ghastly pale. She was sickly thin, almost wasted away. Her brown eyes were almost lifeless, yet a small smile crossed her face.

"I'm glad you came. Both of you. I feel a need for some company." Amidala tried to sit up, forcing herself to overcome the pain.

"Ami, no. You need to rest--," Anakin began.

"No; I will not become a prisoner in my own body."

"Still defiant, are we?" Obi-Wan tried to ease her spirits with his uncanny dry humor.

"As always, Jedi Kenobi." She smiled, but it soon vanished. "What's wrong with me? The doctors don't know anything. All they can tell me is that I'm dying."

"No! You can't die! I won't let you!" Anakin kneeled down by her side and held her hand.

The Queen shook her head. "I just might, Ani. There's nothing I can do."

Obi-Wan stretched out with the Force trying to pinpoint the cause of her illness. He probed her body, searching for something, anything that seemed out of place.

Then, he found it. Her cells. There was something wrong with her cells. They seemed to be breaking down. One by one, he saw them deteriorate into nothing.

"Padawan, wee need to speak with the doctors. I think I know why she is ill."

"Obi-Wan, you go. I'll stay with her." Anakin's voice was insistent, almost pleading.

Obi-Wan nodded, then left the room.

"Are you sure that is what's happening to her?" the doctor questioned.

"Yes. Look, I'm a Jedi. I can tell these things. You must run tests on her cells." Obi-Wan argued with the physician. Why won't he trust me?

"Okay, look. I'm willing to try anything at this point. We'll run the tests. If anything comes up, I'll notify you."

"Thank you." Obi-Wan made his way back to the Queen's chambers.

Anakin sat in a chair next to Amidala's bed, still holding her hand. She had fallen asleep, rest that Anakin was sure she needed.

Oh, Angel. Don't leave me. You can't leave me! I have plans, plans for you and I.

Obi-Wan walked into the room. "How is she doing?"

"She's resting now." Anakin watched every breath that she took.

Obi-Wan walked over to his apprentice and placed a reassuring hand on his shoulder. "She'll come back to us, Ani. It's not her time. I can feel it."

"Some doctors were in here earlier. They took some blood from her." Anakin turned. "What are they going to do?"

"I think that the illness is cellular. I requested the physicians to test her cells. Hopefully, they will find the problem and a way to treat it."

Anakin brushed Amidala's cheek with his fingertips. "What if they don't?"

"I won't even think about that scenario."

"Well, Jedi, it turns out that there is a problem with her cells. She is experiencing a massive cellular breakdown. This is unlike anything we have ever seen before." The doctor read over the lab results.

"Great. Now, how will you treat it?"

He looked over at Obi-Wan through his spectacles. "That's the problem. We don't know how."

"What? Your Queen is dying, and you don't know how to treat her?" A thousand questions raced through Obi-Wan's mind. How am I going to tell this to Anakin?

"All the mysteries of the galaxy haven't been solved yet. New epidemics and diseases pop up all over the galaxy every day. We just need to be patient."

Obi-Wan became restless, then calmed himself using a Force technique.

"Patience may be a virtue," he replied, "but not at the hands of a dying friend."

Obi-Wan sent a transmission to Coruscant asking for Yoda's help.

"What do you request?" the small green Jedi asked.

"Healers need to be brought to Naboo. The Queen is dying and the doctors don't know how to treat her."

"Mmm." Yoda rubbed his chin. "Afraid to lose her, are you?"

Obi-Wan rubbed his face. Once again, the Jedi Master saw through his exterior. "Yes, Master."

Yoda's ears twitched. "Mmm. Sent the healers will be."

"Thank you, Master," Obi-Wan replied.

"Mindful of you feelings you will be. Only then a true picture shall you see. Remember, a looking glass always has two sides." Yoda ended the transmission.

Obi-Wan, confused at Yoda's words, took them into consideration. Yoda always had a lesson to teach.

The Jedi healers gathered and formed a semicircle around the room, the Queen in the center. One by one, they closed their eyes and began the healing process.

Anakin refused to leave Amidala, even at the healer's requests. He wanted to be with her through every moment.

Obi-Wan, however, waited outside her chambers. He knew healing was a delicate process and did not want to disrupt it. He allowed Anakin to stay by the Queen only because he knew how much she meant to Anakin.

Hours passed, and still the healers were not finished. The wait was killing Obi-Wan. He needed to know if she would be alright. Had to know. Patience. he told himself. Patience.

Sabe approached the Jedi Knight. He had been sitting outside Amidala's room for two days now. She began to worry.

"Jedi Kenobi?" she asked.

Obi-Wan looked up at the young handmaiden.

"I thought that you might like a meal. You haven't had anything to eat or drink in three days."

"I'm fine. Thank you for your concern."

Sabe nodded and left the Jedi alone with his thoughts.

On the fifth day, the doors opened. Obi-Wan bolted up, watching all seven healers leave the room. The last one smiled at him, and his concerns were put at ease.

He entered the room to find Amidala walking around, one of Anakin's arms around her waist and the other around her shoulder for support.

The Queen was still frail, but the slightest bit of color tinted her cheeks.

"I'm fine, Anakin. You don't need to hold me." Amidala wobbled in her steps.

"Sure, you don't need my help. What kind of a lie is that?" Anakin flashed her a grin.

Obi-Wan just stood there, saying nothing. He didn't want to disturb them. Quietly, he backed out of the room, smile radiating off his face.

"How are things proceeding?" the cloaked figure asked his apprentice.

"Reports form the doctors show that she is making a fine recovery."

In silence, the hooded figure analyzed the information.

"At least we know the disease works. It performed past our expectations--,"

"Yet the Queen still lives. You have failed me."

"No, my lord! If it weren't for the Jedi, it surely would have killed her."

A thin smile came to the shadowy figure's lips. "Then the Jedi must be removed."


End file.
